Rise of the Two Hundred
by heatofthetuesdaymoments
Summary: After Metatron closes the Gates of Heaven, Sam, Dean, and Cas are faced with a bigger problem: the beginning of yet another apocalypse, but this time things are different, Abbadon, the Knight of Hell with a soul wants to help the brothers stop it from happening. A/N: Destiel, Abaddon with a soul, the apocalypse, return of some fallen characters, I do not own anything.
1. Beginning is the End is the Beginning

**A/N: I always wondered what would happen if Abaddon had soul, and how Castiel would react to being human, and I love Destiel, and I'm hopeless devoted to this show, I hope you guys enjoy it, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading. -T.**

"Cas!" Dean yells.

"Cas!" Sam calls out, before going into a coughing fit.

"Sammy?" Dean says, wrapping a protective arm around Sam, but Sam shrugs it off, "I'm fine."

Dean Winchester looks at his brother with those hard, green eyes, "If you need to take a break big g-"

"Just go find Cas, okay?" Sam says, looking back at his brother, losing Lisa and Ben had been hard on Dean, last year, and losing Benny was no less painful, but losing Cas would break Dean, and Sam couldn't have that.

Dean looks back at his brother one more time before heading further into the tall grass.

"Cas!"

* * *

"_Castiel, what have you done?"_

Castiel hears a young, soft voice.

Before he blacked out, he felt the light, his Grace, being ripped out of him, and now, he feels everything as human: pain, remorse, fatigue, hunger, shame.

He feels a soft hand cup his cheek, and Dean's voice calling out to him, a few miles off.

When he opens his bright blue eyes, he realizes that he's in the presence of a teenage girl: petite, blond, not Meg blond, a darker blond, and big, light brown eyes.

"Castiel, can you hear me?" She asks him.

"H-H-How do you know me?" Castiel asks, _were his lips always this chapped_, he wonders to himself.

The sweet, reassuring smile spread across the girl's face, like she's found a wounded animal and wants to nurse it back to health.

"Castiel, I've come to help you." She says, the touch from her hand sends shivers down his spine, and an image pops up in his head.

"Abaddon?" Castiel asks the girl, she nods; he lets out a shallow breath of air before he begins to go into a coughing fit, he covers his hands and when he looks down he sees little speckles of blood on the palm of his hand.

The teenager smiles, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." She says.

"What's wrong with me then?" He asks her.

Abaddon scans his body with her light brown eyes, "You seem to have punctured a lung or Metatron did it, I'm not really sure, the point is, your lungs are slowly filling up with blood." She says.

Abaddon leans in close to Castiel's face.

"What do you want from me then?" He asks her

Abaddon's face is a few inches away from Castiel's, now he understands what Dean means about wanting personal space, he figures he should be terrified, having the Knight of Hell being this close to him, but he can't help wondering about the girl trapped in her own body, screaming her head off.

"Sam and Dean will not be kind to you if you hurt me." Castiel says in a raspy, harsh tone, the rusty taste of blood on his tongue, _'I really am dying'_, he thinks to himself, _'this is the end'._

Abaddon holds Castiel's face closer to hers, "Then we shouldn't waste any more time," she says in a whisper, "just let me heal you Castiel." Abaddon says, and kisses him right on those chapped lips.

* * *

"Cas!" Dean yells, it had been over an hour, and Dean's voice was getting raspy.

Sam's continuous coughing was the only sound around these parts.

"Cas!" Dean yells one more time.

"Dean, maybe he isn't here." Sam says.

"He's here Sammy." Dean says.

"Look, all I'm saying is, maybe Cas-"

"He's not dead." Dean says, _'he can't be dead,' _he thinks to himself as he scans the field one more time.

"I can feel it, he's not dead." Dean repeats, reassuring himself more than Sam.

It's true what Castiel said, the two do in fact have a 'profound bond' Dean could sense when Cas was around, he just never really accepted it first, always shrugged it off as a draft in the air or something normal, until now.

Now, that bond was the only thing he was sure would help him find his clip-winged buddy.

Sam stopped coughing, and all was quiet.

Except.

"Wait." Dean says.

Sam stops walking.

"What?" Sam whispers.

To the right of the field, he can hear a deep, monotone voice, alone with a soft, lighter voice. If Castiel was there, he wasn't alone.

Dean runs toward the direction of Castiel's voice, with Sam following closely behind.

"Cas!" Dean yells.

As he gets closer, he notices the grass field has a giant circular clearing in the middle, probably from Castiel's fall.

"Cas?" Dean calls out, looking at Cas, not sure what to do.

Because thirty year-old Castiel, is locking lips with Mystery Jail Bait.

"Whoa, Cas?" Sam ways, now standing at his brother's side.

Castiel and girl separate.

"H-H-Hello Dean," Castiel says, "hello Sam."

The brothers exchange quizzical looks, then turn their attention back to Castiel and the girl.

"Cas, step away from the jail bait." Dean says.

The girl lets out a small chuckle, and gets up.

"I'm hardly jail bait." She says.

She's wearing black Doc's and dressed dark denim jeans, a black tank-top, and a green plaid flannel.

"Dean, Sam, it's good to see you boys again." She says, then turns back to help Castiel up from the ground.

"Again?" Dean asks the girl.

"Again?" He repeats, turning to Sammy, hoping he has an answer.

"How are you feeling old sport?" The girl asks Castiel.

Castiel coughs into the palm of his hand and is relieved to see no blood this time, the taste of blood has left his mouth, he no longer feels tired or sore, but still very hungry. "I am feeling much better," He says, wiping off dirt from his trench coat, examining a hole on his shoulder, "thank you Abaddon."

"Excuse me?" Dean says.

Sam pulls out Ruby's knife, "Don't hurt Cas." He says.

Abaddon chuckles, shaking her head, "Believe me, if I wanted to kill the three of you, I would have done it already." She says.

Dean chuckles, "Yeah, yeah you could try but we're not that easy to kill." He says.

Abaddon smiles, "Oh you've died plenty of time, it's just hard to keep you dead." She says.

Dean shrugs, "Fair enough, now enough talk," he says, grabbing the knife as Sam hands it to him, "Now I'm not saying killing you has been the easiest gig in the world, but doesn't mean I'm not going to enjoy this any less." He says smiling.

Sam smirks.

"Wait," Castiel says, blocking Abaddon with his body, "I don't think she means us any harm."

"Cas," Sam says, "c'mon man this is Abaddon, _The_ Hell Bitch, she's not Meg."

Castiel flinches at the mention of Meg's name.

"Really, Hell Bitch?" Abaddon asks Sam, "I was the Knight of Hell."

"Same thing." Dean chimes in.

Abaddon rolls her eyes, "Look, I know I'm like _The_ Demon of Hell, I know I killed your grandfather… that was the old me."

"That was literally an hour or so ago." Sam says.

"That was… look it's hard to explain." Abaddon says, shuffling her feet.

"Explain." Dean says.

Abaddon rolls her eyes, letting out a heavy sigh, "Look, you guys are familiar with time travel and what not, right?" She asks the guys.

"Yes." All three say in unison.

"Well, that Abaddon you met, that was me, but from this dimension," Abaddon says, "I'm like Abaddon 2.0."

"Excuse me?" Dean asks.

"Look, I'm from this year 2013, the Abaddon you've been dealing with was Abaddon from 1958, I was still a bitch and still under Lucifer's wing." Abaddon says.

"Wait, so you're saying you're from another dimension, how?" Sam asks.

"I was never supposed to go through that door that took me to this time period," Abaddon says.

"So there's another dimension where Henry Winchester is still breathing?" Dean asks.

"No, I still killed the Men of Letters that night." Abaddon says.

Dean turns to Sam and Cas, a peeved look painted across his face.

"But I left Josie Sands after that and returned to the Pit, the Josie Sands you know is 1958 Josie Sands, she's no longer here, kind of went poof when I finally caught up to her, after she left that abandoned church you were occupying." Abaddon says to Sam.

"So where is Josie Sands of 2013?" Dean asks.

"Rotting away on a rocking chair in sunny Florida in some retirement home," Abaddon says, "the Alzheimer's has gotten so bad, she doesn't even remember her name anymore."

Sam and Dean exchange glances, Castiel looks at Abaddon with a quizzical expression.

"So you're saying you sucked your old self inside of your present self?" Castiel asks her.

"Um, yeah, I guess so, but it's still me, I kind of just reverted the whole time lapse chaos, Bitchy-Me created." Abaddon says.

"So how are you different?" Sam asks her.

"In other words, what's stopping us from shutting you up for good?" Dean asks her mockingly.

"Well for one, I have a soul." Abaddon says.

"Huh, that's funny, old Father Thompson give you your soul back?" Dean asks.

"No, I, er, I never really had a soul to begin with." Abaddon says, looking bashful.

"Oh so you just stole one." Dean says sarcastically.

"Dean, please," Castiel says, "I think I understand what Abaddon is trying to say."

"What?"

"When you first met me, I was just as soulless as her." Castiel says.

"Well, that doesn't make any sense." Dean says.

"It makes perfect sense." Castiel replies.

Sam looks at Castiel, "Cas, how, I mean, explain please."

Castiel sighs, "I'm sorry Abaddon, I thought those stories were false, I mean we all did, the things Michael and Raphael said-"

"It's okay Castiel." Abaddon says, "I made some mistakes, I was so young and foolish."

"Cas, c'mon man, stop being cryptic here." Dean says.

Castiel sighs, "Abaddon was, is an angel."

Dean chuckles, "Bullshit, I mean, she's a friggin demon." He says.

"I'm sorry Dean, but it's true." Castiel says.

"How?" Sam asks.

"Look it's incredibly long story, but the short story is, I was the leader of the two-hundred fallen angels that feel from Paradise and descended into Hell when Lucifer was kicked out by Michael." Abbadon says, "Needless to say, it was the stupidest decision of my life, and I regret it, we all do, there's not one demon that secretly wishes they were back in Paradise."

Dean chuckles.

"So, what I don't understand is how are you an angel still, I mean, did you not see the meteor shower?" Sam asks.

Both Abaddon and Castiel flinch at the mention of it.

"Too soon, Sam." Castiel says.

"Technically my wings have been clipped since my Fall, but I never really turned my back to God or Heaven." Abaddon says.

"Except when you decided to go with whiny, bitch Lucy." Dean says smugly.

Abaddon narrows her eyes at Dean, Dean clears his throat and looks down at the ground, teenage girls have always been a complex subject he never understood, apart from babies, they made him incredibly uncomfortable.

"The point is, even with Metatron closing the pearly white gates, there's a part of me that is still connecting to Heaven." Abaddon says.

"What about Cas?" Dean asks Abaddon.

Castiel shakes his head, "I lost my Grace, I'm human now."

A despondent Dean looks at Castiel, "I'm sorry man."

"So how did you obtain a soul Abaddon?" Sam asks her.

"Okay, I'm well aware my name is mouthful, can we just shorten this to Abby, you guys call him Cas." Abaddon says, pointing at Castiel, who merely shrugs in response.

"We're friends with Cas," Dean says, "you're not my friend." He adds, pointing to Abaddon, as if it was obvious enough.

"Wait, we're missing the entire point here." Sam tells Dean, and then turns to Abaddon, "What do you want from us?" He asks her.

The teenage Abaddon sighs, "Honestly," she says, "I need your help."

Dean chuckles, "Seriously?"

"Yup." Abaddon says.

"Ha, Cas is a human, Abaddon has a soul, and she needs our help." Dean says, no one is really sure who it's directed to, "Awesome."

"Not really." Castiel says.

"What do you need our help for?" Sam asks her.

Abaddon sighs, "Look it sounds incredibly crazy, but I know you guys are more than adequate for the task at hand."

"Spit it out Princess." Dean says.

"I need you to stop Azazel." Abaddon says.

"Fuck me," Dean says, and then lets out a pain laugh, "We already stopped him, I shot him with The Colt, our own father dragged into your precious Pit, I saw it with my own eyes."

"You didn't really kill him," Abaddon says, "I should know, it's my Pit."

"What." Sam blurts out.

"Yeah, hate to burst your bubble boys, but Celine Demon is back." Abaddon says.

"You're telling me that yellow-eye son of bitch is back." Dean says.

"Yes, that is what she just said." Castiel says.

"Okay, we've all established that Azazel is out," Abaddon says, "He's been out for quite some time actually."

"How long?" Sam asks.

"Since you guys opened Lucifer's Cage." Abaddon says.

"Shit." The brothers say in unison.

"When you opened the Cage, you opened the Pit as well, and a lot of demons got out, including Azazel." Abaddon says.

"So why do you want him back in, shouldn't you be rooting for him or something, giving him a pep talk or whatever." Dean asks her.

"No, Azazel, he's trying to take over Hell and Earth, he's trying to combine the two." Abaddon says.

"So why do you want to stop him?" Sam asks.

"Is this on account of you having a _soul_." Dean asks sarcastically.

"Look, back then, back in Paradise, before 'The Fall of the Two-Hundred', Lucifer came to Azazel and I, asked to help him join forces to overthrow human existence, to irradiate your kind completely." Abaddon kneels down, touching the grass gently, "I understood why he hated you guys so much, I mean, he loved, loves his father, we all do, no matter how absent he is, but to have us watch and care for things so puny, so mundane, creatures that never truly understood just how special they are, it was repulsive, and Azazel was my- my best friend, if Azazel had refused Lucifer, I would have too."

"But you didn't." Sam says.

Abaddon sighs, "No, no I didn't, I convinced at least two hundred beautiful angels, and created them into the monsters that we are today." Abaddon shakes her head, "Most of them were in the Pit with me, and when you opened the Cage, they escaped, some stayed in touch with Azazel and I, most wanted to go into hiding and never be seen from again."

"So why now?" Dean asks.

"Because Lucifer is in the cage with Michael, Raphael is dead and so is Gabriel, our Father has been M.I.A. for some time, Azazel liked being the King of Hell, back in Heaven he wasn't much of anything, but when Crowley took the thrown he was furious, he was weak and couldn't do anything to overthrow Crowley, but Crowley has a soul, and Azazel had a bigger following than Crowley, he wants the power again and he will find all two hundred fallen angels and convince them to be his army." Abaddon says, "But I can't let that happen, he'll destroy Earth and then try to take Heaven from Metatron."

"He already tried that." Sam says.

"Yes, but that was with humans with special abilities, Angels, we're different, we don't have a soul, we're celestial beings, we have no human attachments to Earth, they will say and do anything Azazel asks them to because they know him, they understand him, he will tell them that he will take them back to Paradise." Abaddon says.

"And will he?" Castiel asks.

"No," Abaddon says, "He will deceive them and they will accept it and will do his bidding, and once he has all two hundred, he will destroy Earth."

"Why do you care though?" Sam asks.

Abaddon looks at the boys, "Because of people like you, because of Bobby Singer, Ellen, Jo, Ash, your parents, because in my time here, I have realized that my hate for you was nothing but jealousy, I never liked Lucifer, but for the longest time I believed his opinion on humanity was just, but now, I don't know, you guys are so… everything is so limited, everything has an expiration date for you, it makes you thrive for life, I watch people living life to the fullest, I see them love with all their might, I see them fall and watch them rise to the top, I was wrong, you value all of your time because it's so limited, I can't do that, I'm immortal, I will never age, I will grow old." Abaddon says.

"You can still die." Dean says.

Abaddon chuckles, "Yes I can still die, but if Azazel gets control of Hell, he will kill everything in his path."

"Why?" Castiel asks.

"Because he enjoys it." Abaddon says.

Sam and Dean exchange looks, Castiel looks down to the ground.

"Will you help me?" She asks them.

Dean looks at Abaddon and then to Castiel, "What do you think Cas?"

Castiel looks at Dean and Sam, "I believe what Abaddon has said, I think she has, turned a new leaf, if I recall that is the saying isn't it?"

Abaddon smiles.

Dean shakes his head and sighs, "Sammy?"

Sam shrugs, "I'll do it, if it keeps Amelia and everyone we care about safe."

"Dammit." Dean says under his breath.

"Fine, I'm in." Dean says, holding out his hand to Abaddon, "You got a deal."

Abaddon reluctantly takes Dean's hand and shakes it, and then shakes Sam's hand along with Castiel's.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah, don't mention it." Dean says, "God, this is… this is like dealing with Ruby again."

"Sort of." Sam says, reluctantly.

"Oh right," Dean says, remembering the whole Ruby Hurricane, "No sex with the minor." He says, pointing at Abaddon.

"I'll have you know that this girl is nineteen, and not in the least bit attracted to you guys." Abaddon tells them.

"Speaking of which," Dean adds, "what's up with the teenager."

"It's a long story." Abaddon says.

"Save it for the ride back to the Bunker." Dean says, fishing out his keys, "You're driving Sammy." He says tossing them to Sam, as the four walk back to the Impala.

* * *

Castiel wraps an arm around Abaddon, "Thank you Abby."

Abaddon smiles, "No, thank you Cas." She says, wrapping her arm around Castiel, "Seriously, I think they would have cut off my head if you weren't here."

"That is inevitable unfortunately." Castiel tells Abaddon.

"Maybe," Abaddon says, "If Casey, Crowley, and Meg had a change of heart, who says I can't, or the Winchester for that matter."

Castiel smiles, "Yes, you are right about that."

* * *

Sam looks back the two Fallen Angels, whispering to each other like school girls.

"Dean I have a bad feeling about this." Sam whispers to Dean.

"Yeah well we don't have much of a choice." Dean says.

"Yes we do, we have the knife and the Colt, and we killed her once, what's stopping us now." Sam says.

"Look, I'm all for slicing and dicing the bitch, but for right now, we're gonna have to play house." Dean says.

"I can't believe you're agreeing to this." Sam says.

"Well, it's her or Yellow Eyes." Dean says.

"Good point." Sam says.

True, the opportunity to kill Abaddon was basically laying on a silver platter for them, but looking back at Cas, seeing him smiling, seeing him happy, made Dean feel better, he had his best bud with him, if it meant playing patty cake with Hell Bitch, that Dean accept it. Besides, killing the demon who destroyed your family not once but twice is a sweet treat.

Sam on the other hand, found it difficult to breathe near Abaddon, although she seemed harmless for the most part, flash backs of Ruby wanted to send him running as far away from her as possible. But if Azazel was raising hell, no pun intended, than he knew it was their job to kill him. He had accepted that if anything should happen concerning humanity, Fate had decided a long time ago that the Winchester were just the boys to handle the job. Plus he couldn't stand the thought of Amelia, Lisa, or Ben being tortured by Azazel. This time, he would be the one to kill Azazel, Dean had his turn.

"What are gonna do about Crowley?" Sam asks Dean.

"Dammit, I forgot that son of a bitch was still in there." Dean says, looking at the church.

"Bring him along." Castiel says, smiling.

The boys look at each other.

"Son of a bitch," Dean says walking to the church, "Start up the car Sammy, I'll be right back."


	2. Home Sweet Home

"So this is your place?" Abaddon asks the boys, as the five of them head inside the Men of Letter's Bunker.

"Yup, we are living the dream." Dean says as he walks towards the kitchen.

Abaddon looks around; she had heard through the grapevine that the Men of Letter had a secret base, kind of a Batman layer, a comic book hero she had grown fond of over the years living with humanity.

'_He doesn't want to the hero, he just wants his city to have the justice it deserves, he doesn't care if he's the villain or the hero, he just wants to do what's right.' _An image of a young boy pops up into her head, short brown hair, sky blue eyes, with gold flecks that reflects in the sunlight, Abaddon had chuckled quietly when a girl across the diner asked her friend if a fallen angel had graced them with its presence, that was about 70 years ago, those people were either dead or too old to remember her face now.

"You would have liked this place." She says to herself quietly.

Across the hall, sitting at the very large table in the middle of the room, Sam watches Abaddon as she examines all the books, and items the Men of Letters had collected over the centuries. What would they say, if they knew a demon was walking amongst their personal possessions, Sam chuckles quietly, at the thought of one of the Men of Letters haunting them, Dean would probably laugh, Castiel would look at Dean in a confused manner, and Abaddon… Abaddon would still be a demon. Speaking of demons, Sam looks across the table, at Crowley and Castiel, looking lost and confused, like two small children who have lost their parents and are waiting for them to find them. This is technically not far from the truth, if Sam thought about it.

"Your ancestors took great care in keeping all these books hidden from our kind." Abaddon says, walking down the metal staircase, as she holds an ancient scroll from some part of Asia, "This one is about killing succubus." She adds.

Sam smiles awkwardly, "You should probably put that down, it's pretty old."

"I'm older," Abaddon replies, "if anyone should be handled with care, it would be me."

Sam tries to laugh, but the thought of him laughing at a demon joke sound unpleasant.

Abaddon sighs, and sits down next to Castiel and Crowley, "Hey guys."

Castiel smiles, and leans in to kiss Abaddon again.

Abaddon presses her hand against Castiel's lips, "No Cas that was a one-time ordeal."

Castiel tilts his head to the side, pouting, "I don't understand."

"Neither do I." Sam chimes in.

The three look at Sam.

"I mean, why did you kiss him in the first place?" Sam asks Abaddon.

"I was healing him," Abaddon says, "that's how I've learned to heal people."

"Healing Cas?" Dean asks, coming back with two beers, handing one to Sam.

"Yes," Castiel says, "I was bleeding; Metatron damaged my body severely before he… closed Heaven."

Abaddon pats Castiel's hand, "I'm sorry Cas." She says.

Dean narrows his eyes at the sight of Cas and A-Bitch holding hands. It shouldn't bother him that his best friend is being more affectionate, more human, but who is he kidding, Cas is and always will be an angel to him, it's just weird that he has to share him with two demons now.

Castiel feels Dean stare, and looks up at him, lingering a little at his mouth. If he could kiss anyone, it would be Dean, but past observation shows that he is still very much in love with Lisa, even if he hasn't spoken to her in almost two years.

"Dean." Crowley says, drawing everyone's attention.

It's the first time Crowley has talked since the demon exorcism.

"Yeah Crowley?" Dean asks.

"Would you mind if I had one of those?" Crowley asks, pointing at Dean's beer bottle.

"Um, yeah, sure," Dean says, turning ever so slightly, "I'll be, um, right back." He says, and heads back to the kitchen.

Abaddon turns her attention to Crowley again, "How are you feeling Crowley?"

"Oh, much better," Crowley says, wrapping the blanket Castiel handed to him, tighter around himself, "I see you've got a new body." He says, taking note of Abaddon's new attire.

"Oh me and her, go way back." Abaddon says.

"Oh," Crowley says, nodding his head in agreement, "well it's a good fit, suites you very well."

Sam looks from Crowley to Abaddon, then to Castiel, who is enthralled with the back and forth conversation about the demon's new meat-suit.

"Hold on," Sam says, drawing the trio to his attention, "Abaddon is there someone trapped in that body with you?" He asks her.

"Yes, Abby, I was wondering the same thing, I meant to ask that earlier but at the time I was coughing up blood." Castiel says in such a carefree manner, as if dying was the worst thing that could happen to him.

"Um, no this is my body now." Abaddon says.

"What happened to the girl?" Dean asks his face just a few inches away from Abaddon's, he gaze moves to Crowley, "Here you go Sunshine." He says, handing Crowley a beer.

"So, I think it's time to share with the class just how you went to red headed bitch to copper headed pain in my ass." Dean says, a smug smile on his face.

Abaddon's light brown eyes stare at Dean's bright green ones, "Okay," she says sounding exasperated, "it was a few years after the whole Men of Letters thing, and I wasn't using anyone as a vessel, I pretty much was just a black mass, floating around, staying away from the urban areas."

"So when did you invade Tinker Bell over here?" He asks her.

"When she came to me," Abaddon says, Dean and Sam raise their eyebrows in surprise.

"She asked for this?" Sam asks her.

Abaddon nods her head, "She asked for my help, it was her last dying wish, her father was a drunkard and an abusive one to boot," Abaddon says, "when she asked for help I was near by hiding in the forest, her father had already broken her jaw, a broken rib had punctured her lung, and she was paralyzed below the waist when I got to her."

"She knew what you were?" Dean asks her.

"I told her who I was, I was very open with people I-"

"Possessed?" Dean asks mockingly.

"No," Castiel says, "Abby is different than other demons, she was never human, she didn't have a soul, she was an Angel first," Castiel turns his attention to Abaddon, "you asked her if she could be your vessel, didn't you."

"Yes I did Cas," Abaddon replies, "on one condition, that I wait until she passed and that I give her father the biggest beating he deserved."

"And did you?" Sam asks.

"I let him live, to lick his wounds, to be haunted by the thought of his daughter coming back from death." Abaddon says, smiling a wicked smile, which still manages to seem sweet on the young girls face.

"Why did he beat her?" Sam asks.

"Did he need a reason to beat his own daughter?" Abaddon asks him.

Sam clears his throating, looking uncomfortable, "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I, sorry."

"It's okay Sam," Abaddon says, "but Castiel is right, this girl, her name was Susan, she was a vessel for celestial beings."

"So you're saying, you gotta ask to possess people because you're still part angel?" Dean asks.

"Yes." Abaddon says, "But I don't really possess people, I ask if I can use them as a vessel, sometimes they say yes, and sometimes they say no."

"And what happens if they say no?" Castiel asks her.

"At first, I would torture them, mentally and physically, show them what would happen if they refused me, until they begged me to take their bodies."

The room gets eerily quiet. Dean shuffles in his biker boots, scratching the back of his head, Sam clears his throat and pretends to go over whatever it is that's he was reading on his laptop before this conversation happened.

"Well that was cheerful." Comments Crowley as he takes a swig from his beer.

Abaddon reaches over and grabs the beer bottle from Crowley's hands, "Well that was the Black Plague Era, those were desperate times and I was under new management." She states before taking a gulp from the bottle.

"I'll say," Crowley tells Abaddon, nodding in agreement, "had to dodge kissing people for a while, mostly because it was just gross and indecent, and most of those people wanted loved ones back that were lost to the plague." Crowley adds, chuckling a little.

"Good times," Abaddon says, slapping Crowley on the shoulder.

Sam and Dean look at the two, trying to figure out how to handle that statement with ease.

Abaddon clears her throat awkwardly, noticing the two's expressions.

Crowley shuffles awkwardly in his seat.

"Ah yes, now I remember," Castiel says, "God said we could only save a few, which was a bit harsh if you think about it, but I was just following orders back then," Laughing light-heartedly, he looks at Abaddon, "Those were the days."

"Cas, c'mon man." Dean says, holding his arms out, as if saying _'what are you doing man'_.

Castiel merely shrugs, and turns his attention back to Abaddon, grabbing her hand, he liked the way if felt to have contact with another human, before it was always a delicate situation, even in his vessel, Castiel was stronger than the humans, holding back his hugs with Dean was something most unbearable for him, for he truly wanted to embrace Dean, and never let him go. Now he had time to practice with Abby, she was a quiet but very deep girl. It was nice having her around and they had only truly got to know each other just a couple of hours ago.

Dean looks at the 'chick flick moment' between Castiel and Abaddon. Although he knows Castiel would never try anything romantic with her, it still makes his knuckles clench. That thought of someone other than himself, comforting Castiel sends his brain into a jumble of hurt and jealousy.

"So Abby," Castiel says, patting Abaddon's hand, "what are we going to do now?"

"I'm exhausted, getting over here was not the business." Abaddon says.

Dean smirks, "Well, let me show you to an available room."

Abaddon looks at him with weary eyes, "That's very kind of you Dean."

"Dean." Cas says, this piercing blue eyes staring down Dean's.

"It's okay Cas, I'm not gonna hurt her." Dean says, "C'mon you'll be fine." He tells Abaddon.

Abaddon sighs, "Goodnight Cas."

"Goodnight Abby."

"Goodnight Crowley, Sam."

Crowley and Sam mumble goodnight, both lost in their own thoughts.

"I shall go to the kitchen and find another beer." Castiel says, getting up from his seat, heading in the opposite direction of Abaddon and Dean.

* * *

"Thank you for housing us." Abaddon tells Dean, her voice soft and quiet, like a little dove.

She walks three paces behind him, which makes Dean nervous, but he keeps his heart rate at a normal level.

"No problem, we've seem to become a boarding house for demons and fallen angels." Dean jokes.

"You and Cas seem really close." Remarks Abaddon as they make their down the hallway of closed doors, they've already passed Sam and Dean's room.

"We go way back." Dean remarks as he opens a door to his right, "Here we go, your new accommodations, I hope you don't mind dusting a bit first."

Abaddon looks around the quaint little room; it's got a twin bed, a small desk and chair, and a dresser drawer. It's small, its quiet, and it's far from Sam and Dean's room. She turns back to Dean, smiling sweetly, "It's lovely thank you." She tells her, gently wiping dust off the desk.

Dean smiles, "I'm sure it is, now the kitchen is down the hall to the right, the wash room down to the left, if you need anything just holler." He says closing the door behind her, the last thing he needs to have Abaddon in his domain, eating his food, drinking his beer, and taking Cas, that last thought he quickly takes back. He and Cas are friends and nothing more, that relationship was never questioned, except maybe by Meg but she teased him because she knew it bothered him, but why did it bother him so much.

'_I need me a beer,'_ he thinks to himself as he heads toward the kitchen.

* * *

"So Sam," Castiel says.

Sam looks up from his laptop, he wasn't really doing anything, he was just trying to avoid everyone, especially Crowley.

"Yeah Cas?"

Castiel scans the room with his big blue eyes, sucking on his lower lip, he makes a popping sound with his mouth, "How are you doing?" He asks him.

Sam lets out a short chuckle, "I'm fine Cas, thanks for asking."

Crowley gets up from his chair, making Sam and tad nervous. Still wrapped in his blanket, Crowley looks over the books that Abaddon was looking through when they first arrived, "Not a lot of light reading here is there." He says, looking at Castiel and Sam.

"I guess not." Sam says.

Having Crowley around was awkward, but having new soul Crowley, the one who just wants to be loved is even more awkward. Sam's not sure what do except stare at him or completely ignore him. Castiel doesn't seem bothered by him at all, maybe Crowley and Cas were better friends than Sam presumed.

"Ya know, I think we've got some World War literature somewhere in that one section over there." Sam says, pointing to a bookcase opposite of Crowley.

"What are you doing?" Dean asks, startling Sam just a little.

Dean has a bottle of whiskey this time, and four glasses.

"Are we celebrating something?" Sam asks him, avoiding his question.

Dean smiles, handing him and Castiel a glass, and leaving one on the table, "Come on Crowley, you get one too." He says as he pours whiskey into each glass.

"Of course we're celebrating," Dean says, "ya know, this is the first time that we've done some crazy bullshit to save all of humanity and nobody had to die."

Sam shakes his head, smiling a little, "Uh, okay." He says, holding the glass up, "Cheers you guys."

The four drink their whiskey in silence, taking in their moment of peace and quiet.

And a moment is all they have.

**N/A: **Thank you for reading. Review please. :)


	3. A Yellow Eyed Surprise

As the guys are about to take another glup, a giant boom comes from the outside of the entrance door.

And then another boom.

And then another.

"What the hell?" Dean exclaims.

Castiel walks over to the door.

"Cas, stop."

The boys turn around, Abaddon is in someone's old stripped pajamas, bare foot, hair in a bun. She looks tiny and helpless, "Please, step away from the door." She says.

Dean looks down and see's her holding Ruby's knife.

"How did you get that?" He asks her.

"Never mind that, we have to protect ourselves now." Abaddon says.

"Wait, you know what's out there?" Sam asks her.

"Okay seriously, I am so fucking tired of the twenty-one questions, so let me just lay it all down for you."

"Okay." Castiel replies.

"You guys need salt, iron, the Colt, Azazel sent some of his minions, they're outside and if they can figure out the spells the Men of Letters put on this building, they will find a way to come in and kill us all." Abaddon says.

"Okay," Dean says, unimpressed, the expression on his face shows, he flat out doesn't really care, "Since when did you become the boss around here?"

"Would you stop wasting time?" Abaddon asks him.

"Fine," Dean says, "Cas come with me," he says, grabbing hold of Castiel's hand, the touch between them, sends delicious shivers up Dean's spine and Castiel has the biggest grin on his face.

Dean and Cas walk to Dean's room, the room that was supposedly locked, the one that Abaddon somehow managed to get it without unlocking it, where she grabbed Ruby's knife out of Dean's jacket, "Girl's got talent, I'll give her that." Dean mutters to himself as he fumbles with his keys to unlock the door. As the two step inside, Castiel examines Dean's room, how everything is so neat and tidy, how he takes pride in his weaponry.

'_A soldier through and through,' _Castiel thinks to himself, "You have a quite a collection here, Dean."

Dean is grabbing salt capsules from a drawer, the Colt off its stand, and red threaded necklace with an amulet on it, holding out for Castiel to take.

"What is this?" Castiel asks him.

"You're human now, if those sons of bitches try to possess you, this will protect you from it for now." Dean says, "Please just take it Cas."

The way Dean says Cas with such urgency, practically begging him, makes Castiel's stomach do back flips, in a good way though. Castiel gingerly takes it from Dean's hands, their fingers brushing lightly against each other. Castiel could get use to this kind of contact with Dean.

"Thank you." Castiel says, putting the necklace around is head, he looks around, "What shall I take?" He asks him.

"You're gonna stay in this room actually." Dean says, putting a line of salt on the door, there's a giant devil's trap painted on the floor, the ceiling, the walls.

"But I was a warrior of God." Castiel protests.

"Was," Dean says emphasizing the was, "Now you're human and vulnerable." He says, putting a hand on Castiel's shoulder, "I can't have you getting hurt buddy."

Castiel puts his arm on Dean's opposite shoulder, "If that is your wish." Castiel says.

Dean doesn't know what it is, but since Castiel became human, he feels a stronger need to protect him, protect him more than he feels the need to protect Sammy, and protecting Sammy had been his job since the day he was born. But seeing Cas, with those big, innocent blue eyes, the eyes of a child, not a man, but a lost child, makes Dean feel that he must protect, so he does.

"You've shot one of these before," Dean says, handing Castiel the gun, "they won't get in here, and if they do, we'll kill em, we always do."

Castiel nods in silence, he wants to protest but the urgency in Dean's meadow green eyes tells him to keep his mouth shut, "I shall see you soon." Castiel says.

He's hurt that Dean doesn't trust him enough to protect him, but he's also touched at Dean's affection, they had always gone to battle together in a way, but Dean was right. Castiel was just a man now, there was no Jimmy Novak, he had gone away. There was just Castiel the Human now, not Castiel the Angel of the Lord. The Rebel Angel. The Winchester's Angel. A fallen angel.

"Go help the others," Castiel says.

Dean nods, and heads toward the door, making sure to step over the salt line.

"Keep Abby safe as well." Castiel tells Dean.

Dean lets out a heavy sigh, but changes his mood when he turns back to Castiel, "I'll try." He says, it's the best answer he can give Castiel, and then closes the door.

Dean heads back to the entrance with Sam, Abaddon, and Crowley standing like the warriors of Gondor, in that one scene in the last Lord of the Rings movie. If he could don the white hair and beard, and robes, he so would.

"Where's Cas?" Abaddon asks him, holding Ruby's knife, standing in a fighting stance.

"I locked him in my room." Dean says, loading salt capsules into his shotgun.

Abaddon looks back at Dean, "That's not fair." She says.

"Do you want him to die?" Dean asks her.

"Uh, guys?" Sam says.

"He at least deserves to protect you just as much as you want to protect him," Abaddon tells Dean, "He's not a child Dean."

"That's exactly what he is." Dean retorts.

"Guys?"

"What?" Abaddon and Dean say in unison, looking back at Sam with such hostility, the extremely tall man, suddenly feels the smallest one here.

"The door, stopped, banging." Sam says, adverting his eyes away from his brother and the demon.

Abaddon slowly walks toward the metal door, Ruby's knife held in front of her, ready for an attack.

"Are they still out there?" Crowley asks, clutching the handgun to his chest.

"That's not how you hold it Crowley." Sam comments.

"Sod off Moose, please." Crowley says, not with spite, but in a more sincere way.

'_Wow, a soul, really does change people,'_ Sam thinks to himself, _'well you would know,'_ says another voice. Sam wishes his conscious wouldn't talk so much, it kind of made him miss Lucifer in his head.

"They're still out here." Abaddon says, "I can feel them."

"Well, let's dance," Dean says, "what are they waiting for."

"I don't know." Abaddon says.

Two shots are fired, but not from anyone in the group.

"CAS!" Dean yells, running faster than the rest, practically leaving everyone behind.

Abaddon is by herself now.

"I knew you'd find me eventually." Abaddon says.

A soft chuckle is heard from the other side. It sounds like it belongs to a young man. "Did you miss me sis?" The young man says.

Abaddon bows her head, and inhales a deep breath, closing her eyes, "I worry about you Azazel."

"Oh, so formal," Azazel says, chuckling, "what happened to Az and Abby."

"We changed." Abaddon replies.

"Oh yes, your spirit walk," Azazel says, "tell me, was he a good lay?"

'_You son of a bitch' _Abaddon clenches her jaw, of course her brother would know the exact words to get under her skin, "Why are you doing this?" She asks him, avoiding the question.

"You know why."

This time it's Abaddon chuckling, "To be honest, I really don't," Abaddon says, "You've never done one thing by choice."

"I WAS KING!" Azazel yells.

Abaddon scoffs, "You were babysitting the throne, you weren't ruling it." Abaddon says, "Just following orders like everybody else."

"You're on to talk."

"I was in the Pit, by myself, I took care of my business there while you ran away the world, being Lucifer's little errand boy." Abaddon says.

"You have no idea, what I've got in store for you." Azazel says.

Abaddon shrugs, "I love surprises."

"Cas!" Dean says opening the door.

Castiel is standing, pointing gun at a person who is on their knees, hands up, shaking like a leaf.

"I've got one." He says, staring down the perpetrator with his bright, blue eyes.

Dean's chest swells with admiration, _'Maybe the little fucker can take care of himself,' _Dean steps over the salt line with Sam and surprising Crowley too, _'Guess having a soul has its perks,'_ Dean thinks as they pass over the barrier.

Sam and Crowley, edge over to the opposite side of Dean and Castiel, the person Cas is holding as hostage is a man, in his late thirties, looks like he works in a library: sweater vest, clean white button down shirt, khakis, and penny loafers.

"Please don't hurt me." The buy begs, "Please, please, oh god, please don't hurt me."

"Cas, where did you shoot him?" Sam asks Castiel, examining the guy's appearance, everything seems to be in good shape, except for his pants.

"Aw, man, that's gonna suck mopping up." Dean comments, looking at the puddle of piss on the floor.

"I shot the ceiling." Castiel says, gesturing up the ceiling that now has two buck shots in it.

"Dammit." Dean hisses under his breath.

Sam grabs a silver flask and sprays holy water on the man, "He's human."

"For now." Castiel comments, narrowing his eyes.

"Wait where's Abaddon?" Dean asks the guys, all three shrug.

"That BITCH!" Dean yells, running out the door.

He knew this was her plan all along, get in their base, shake a few things up, have everyone believe her story and that's when she strikes. He should never had let Castiel convince him to let her or Crowley stay.

The door busts open, Dean says Abaddon standing just inches from where it is. A boy with dark brown hair, and amber eyes enters the building.

Wait, not amber eyes.

Yellow eyes.

"Abaddon, you get some work done?" Azazel asks his sister.

Abaddon clenches Ruby's knife extremely tight, her knuckles going white, "Let me guess, you tortured this poor guy into being your vessel." Abaddon says.

"No, he asked me to kill his family." Azazel says, smiling wickedly, "Children should never play with dead things.

"I'll say." Dean says.

"Ah, Dean Winchester." Azazel says, clapping his teenage hands together, "It's been a while, you look… scruffy."

Abaddon rolls her eyes.

"This was your plan from the beginning?" Dean question Abaddon.

"Oh don't give my sister the credit," Azazel says, "whatever she told you was the truth, this is my takeover no one else's."

Dean scowls, looking from Abaddon to Azazel.

"Where's your brother?" Azazel says.

Dean clenches his fists.

"I sure do miss him." Azazel says, chuckling, "We have so much catching up to do."

"Shut it." Dean hisses.

"Oh, so feisty." Azazel says.

"I'm looking for your winged friend, is he around?" Azazel asks Dean.

"Okay enough talk." Dean says, shooting his firearm at Azazel.

Azazel's body flies back toward the entrance of the door.

"Iron bullets motherfucker." Dean says.

He's about to fire another shot at Azazel, when Abaddon dashes to Azazel's side, Ruby's knife at his throat.

"What do you want with the Angel?" Abaddon asks him, when she gets no response, she cuts deep into his arm. "Answer me!"

Azazel chuckles, "I'm not telling you guys," Azazel says, "That just wouldn't be as fun as watching you guys run around, like chickens with no head."

"We'll find away to stop you." Dean says.

"You can try." Azazel says.

"Enough bullshit," Abaddon says, "he's not gonna talk." Abaddon tells Dean, putting the knife to Azazel's throat again, _'I'm sorry brother.'_

Just as she's about to slice his throat, Azazel opens his mouth, and in a millisecond black smoke leaves the kids body and heads out the entrance, slamming the door behind it.

"Son of a bitch." Dean and Abaddon say in unison

Sam, Castiel, and Crowley, come running into the entrance way.

"What happened?" Castiel asks the two.

Abaddon and Dean look at each other, "You wanna explain this?" Abaddon asks Dean.

"Oh no," Dean says, sitting down in a chair, "by all means take it away."

Abaddon rolls her eyes.

"Were you really going to kill him?" Dean asks her.

Abaddon nods.

"But he's your best friend." Dean says, looking at Cas and Sam.

"He's my brother actually." Abaddon says quietly.

The Winchesters and Castiel look at her, at each other and then at Crowley, who looks just as confused.

"I am so out of the loop here." Crowley says, raising his hands in defense.

"Only Lucifer knew." Abaddon replies.

"IS that why you went to Hell?" Sam asks her.

Abaddon nods.

"He's my brother, he's like my twin brother," Abaddon says, looking at Dean, "I would have died for him."

"And now?" Dean scoffs.

Abaddon's brown eyes scan the floor.

A faint moan comes from behind them.

"Oh god, he's alive." Abaddon says, running toward the boy.

The boy's arm is bleeding from Dean's bullet, "Ow." The boy says, his eyes fluttering.

"Shh, it's okay." Abaddon says, in a soothing voice, she cradles his head in her lap, "What's your name?" She asks him.

"Jack." The boy says, "Am I dying?" He asks her, his emerald green eyes look up at her.

Abaddon examines his wound, it's not fatal. "I think you'll live." Abaddon says.

The guys huddle around the kid, he's around Abaddon's age.

"Hey." Dean says to the boy.

The boy stares back at him with green eyes now.

"Did you want your family killed?" Dean asks him.

Sam gives Dean a quizzical look.

"No, I- I'm an orphan, they died when I was a child." The boy says.

"Take him to my room." Abaddon says.

Castiel is the only who obliges, lifting the boy up in his arms, "Hello, I am Castiel, I'm an Angel of the Lord."

"Sweet." The boy says, his voice drowsy.

The guys follow Castiel to Abaddon's room where Castiel places him on the bed. Abaddon sits on the bed with Jack. The rest of the guys watch.

"Jack, I'm going to take care of you okay?" Abaddon says.

Jack nods in agreement and then lays his head to the side.

"Are you sure he's not dead?" Dean asks her.

Abaddon rolls her eyes at Dean.

'_Typical teenage behavior,'_ Dean thinks to himself as he too rolls his eyes.

Abaddon leans to kiss Jack on the lips.

As Dean's about to make another comment, a white light shines from Abaddon and travels to Jack.

"This is some Green Mile shit." Sam says, looking at Abaddon in awe.

Castiel beams at Abaddon, proud that she can show her gift to the guys, proud that they can finally see what she did for him. He looks back at Dean, who is now enthralled with Abaddon and Jack. He moves to Dean's side and nudges him, Dean looks down at him and smiles. "Cool huh?" Castiel asks Dean.

"Yeah, really cool." Dean says.

The kiss is over, Jack is asleep, his chest moving in even movements, the wound is completely healed. Abaddon gets up from the bed, walks over to Dean and places the iron bullet in his palm.

"We've got work to do." Abaddon says, and then walks past the boys and out the door.

"What the fuck just happened?" Dean asks Castiel.

"I think we've just been saved boys." Crowley says as he follows Abaddon out the door.

**N/A: **Thank you for reading, please review, tell me how you like it so far. Love, T.


	4. I am Jack's Raging Bile Duct

When Jack woke up, he was alone in a very bleak, white room. His first thought was that he was in the psych ward of the hospital of his old town. All he remembers is black smoke, and a lot of screaming, he remembers his foster parents being there too. Not the greatest of people, they mostly worked but tried their best to be at parent night, debate competitions, graduation, they had tried to be there at all those things and yet something always came up. Even when he came to visit him after his first semester in college they still didn't have time to see him. They had always made sure he was feed well, in a good school, had nice clothes, but that didn't matter if they weren't there so Jack could show just how much he appreciated all that they had given him.

While trying to remember what happened in the last forty-eight hours, he remembers some things and some he's pretty sure was a dream. He doesn't notice the petite, teenage girl standing awkwardly with a sandwich and milk on a silver try.

"Hi there," Abaddon says, staring at her boots. She slowly meets his gaze, trying her hardest not to seem over excited to have a human, not afraid of her, "I thought you might be hungry." She adds, showing Jack the plate, there's a giant bag of potato chips, a full bag of mini chocolate donuts, and plate of carrots.

"How long have I been out?" He asks her.

"Three days." Abaddon says, placing the tray next to him. "You had us all worried, especially Cas, he would come in every five minutes to make sure you were breathing." Abaddon says, a smile spreads across her face at the image of Castiel, perched like a cat, checking to see if Jack was still alive.

Jack, too busy devouring his food all at the same time, realizes what she says, "Three days? I've been in the hospital for three days?" He exclaims, he looks around and sees the room is pretty barren, except for a photo or two, and closet dresser full of… girls' clothing.

Abaddon tilts her head in confusion, "Where do you think you are Jack?"

"Back in Wichita, Kansas, at the psych ward of hospital," he says, he looks at the girl and realizes just how pretty she is, and how formal she's dressed, and all these thoughts coming rushing in, mostly involving her being psychotic or a nympho or a serial killer, and then images of her face appear in his head, flash back from before his black out or during, he brings his fingers to his lips, "you kissed me." He says, flabbergasted.

Abaddon blushes, "I'm sorry about that, you were hurt." She says, "Jack, I hate to break it to you but you're not in Wichita or a hospital."

"Where am I?" Jack asks, "Where are my parents?"

"Probably dead," says a deep voice from behind.

Castiel tries is best to act natural around Jack and Abaddon, since falling, so many human emotions have been coming in waves, mostly ones involving contact with Dean, but also jealousy, Abaddon had a new friend and was taking care of him, instead of being at Cas's side, reading books about dragons and fairies and leprechauns.

"Hi there Cas." Abaddon says, a strained smile spread across her face, did he really just have to blurt it out like that, but then again, Castiel had only been on Earth for a couple of years, Abaddon had a lifetime of experiences with humans to know how to handle situations like this.

"Dead," Jack exclaims, "Did you guys kill them, did you kidnap me." Jack gets up from the bed, using the silver platter as self-defense.

"Jack, calm down its okay," Abaddon says, in her most soothing voice possible, "no one is going to hurt you, you're safe here." She slowly edges closer to Jack, looking at those gorgeous green eyes of his, how looks like a lost puppy, as she gets closer to him, she covers his hand with hers, "I will protect you." She tells him.

Jack feels an instant sensation of warm washing over his entire body, _'Is she doing that,' _he asks himself. A phantom headache erupts through his skull, causing him to lean against the wall and fall to the ground; blood, screams, the voice of his parents calling out to him, begging, the feeling of something wet and warm splashing across his face.

'_Jack please,' says his father, 'please let your mother go, take me but let your mother go.'_

_Jack's mother is sobbing right next to his father, both are tied up to chairs. Everything Jack is seeing is, it's like it's him, but it's not his intentions, it's like something else is gaining control. He seems his hands, how bloody they look, he looks back at his parents and realizes that they're covered in cuts thanks to the kitchen knife in his hand._

_He wants to yell no, but he can hear himself chuckle, "Ya know, this is the first time you've ever really paid attention to Jack over here, he's tried so hard to please you, to be the son you deserve," his mother continues to sob harder, blood drips from her hands, landing in a small pool to the side, his father takes shallow breaths, "but you were never there, no you were too busy, even on his graduation, even he left for Berkley, you never noticed." _

_It's his voice, but it's not him, 'GET ME OUT OF HERE! NO!' he's freaking out, but his body is now stabbing his father repeatedly, Jack wants to let out a scream but instead he hears himself laughing. 'You're mine Jack,' says another voice, a distorted, ominous voice, 'we're gonna have a lot of fun you and I'_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Jack yells, pressing Abaddon hard against a wall.

He's back in the room, everything is as it was, now three other guys are standing in the door frame.

"Abby." Cas and Crowley say together, the look of concern spread across both their faces.

Abaddon is panting, "It's okay guys," she looks at Dean and Sam, standing over the two, looking at the scene with curiosity but no concern, as far as they know having Abaddon and Azazel's vessel under one roof, is a major threat and no-no in their book. Abaddon rolls her eyes, "Winchesters, can you get Crowley and Castiel out of here, please." She says.

Dean looks at his brother, "Take em," he says, "I'll watch out."

Sam sighs but does as he's told, he takes both Crowley and Castiel away from Abaddon's room, like children who witnessed something they shouldn't have and now, he wasn't sure, what he was going to do with the two.

Abaddon takes both hands and places them on Jack's shoulder, "Jack, look at me, look at me please," the boy's vacant stares worry her, perhaps he's still lost in his memories, she about to say something when she notices Jack begins to sob.

"I kill them." He says in a faint whisper.

Dean looks at the two, not sure what to make of the scene, teenagers where never his specialty, they were all snot-nosed punks, well except for Krissy, but even she could be a punk. But as he watches the two struggle, a familiar feelings washes over him, it brings him back to that day Castiel brought the Leviathan from Purgatory, how he tried to rescue Cas from Purgatory, how Cas almost killed him, all that time, he just wanted to help Cas, to heal him, to save him, because was his, that is they were best friends, Dean blinks a couple of times trying to shake the feeling off, but every time he looks at Abaddon and that kid Jack, it reminds him of how he tried desperately to make Cas feel safe and how Cas had done the same. But he couldn't understand why she was just helping the poor bastard, she didn't even know him.

All Abaddon can think of is how similar they look, he could easily be Sebastian's doppelganger, but she quickly shakes those thoughts away, because this was Jack and Jack was a whole other person and her biggest priority was making sure he was safe. She had made new seals to block any demon no matter how powerful from entering or even finding this place. Abaddon had told the guys that Azazel's entrance had been nothing but a "grand" entrance, Azazel had always been one to play games, nothing pleased him more, except killing. It's strange to think how Az had changed, he use to just be a muse, now, she didn't know. Her brother was lost in the universe and there was nothing she could really do about it, and that hurt the worst.

"Um, he gonna be okay?" Dean asks Abaddon.

Jack remains quiet, tears still running down his face, he looks so fragile, so broken. Abaddon unconsciously wipes his tears away, _'Dear little bird, I will take care of thee,'_ she thinks to herself as Jack's breathing slows down, his eyes still vacant.

"I killed them," Jack repeats, "I killed my own parents."

"Buddy, hey," Dean says, snapping his fingers, getting both teenager's attention, Abaddon flares at him, her auburn eyes, look more red for a second. Dean clears his throat uncomfortably, "Jack what do you remember before you got here?" Dean asks him.

Jack blinks for a few seconds, he's now sitting on the ground, Abaddon sitting closely at his side.

"It's okay Jack." Abaddon says.

Jack sighs, "I remember a voice, calling to me, I had just gotten back from the library, it was late," Jack looks at the ground, "and then something knocked me out." Jack shakes his head. "That's all I remember."

Dean tongues his cheek, "Well, I'd hate to break this to you but you were possessed by a demon." Dean says, Jack blinks at him, his emerald green eyes staring at Dean's meadow green ones.

"Excuse me?"

"I know this is a lot to swallow," Abaddon says, turning the attention to herself, she liked looking at his face, his striking features, his mouth, Abaddon sighs, "there's a lot out there in the world, that people don't seem to grasp, demons fall under that category, but they do exist, and they attacked you and your family."

Jack starts crying, he can't help it, its like the two are laughing at him, and it hurts the worst, hearing it from her lips, she was the only person who made him feel safe, "I'm sorry, but fuck the both of you." Jack says, getting up, "I killed my parents and if this is some reverse psyche bullshit well its not working." Abaddon looks at Dean, "I killed my parents, not a demon, I did." Jack says.

"Did it feel like you killed them?" Dean asks him.

"No, but-"

"No, dude, there's no but about it," Dean says, getting up from the bed, the kid is only an inch taller than him, they both look like giants compared to Abaddon's petite form, "Look I know, this mumbo jumbo sounds crazy, it sound nine kinds of crazy, but it's true, it's out there," Dean says, gesturing with his hands to the doorway, "there is a whole other world out that they you can even contemplate man, it's gnarly."

Jack looks everywhere but Abaddon's or Dean's face, "I don't… I don't understand." Jack says, thinking back to the days of Sunday School, he was raised a Catholic, those were fun times all the late night masses, the martyring, yeah, those were fun, he remembers Demons and how they were the Devil's minions, he remembers their names and what they did. Jack had a great memory, when it calls for it, and right now it calls for it.

"Jack?" Abaddon calls out to the boy.

Jack turns his attention to Abaddon, "You're… you're a demon," he says, panic written all over his face. It breaks Abaddon's heart to see him, cringe at the sight of her, but she's use to it, Jack's backed up in a corner, staring at Abaddon, white as sheet, "I've seen your face, in my- in his head," Jack says, the realization hitting him hard and fast, "holy shit, fuck, FUCK, I was possessed." Jack says, as the memories come back to him, he looks at Dean, pointing a quivering finger at him, "You shot me." Jack exclaims.

Dean shrugs, "Dude you were a friggin demon."

"And you," Jack says, "you… saved me?"

Abaddon nods silently.

"Why?" He asks her.

Dean was wondering the same time, but he didn't want to let Abaddon know he was interested in her little blahbity blah back story.

"I can heal people." Abaddon says, "That's how I do it." She says, gesturing to her lips.

Jack looks extremely confused, "But why would a demon heal people?" Jack asks her.

Abaddon shuffles her feet and sighs, "Because I'm not just a demon, I'm both angel and demon."

"With a soul." Dean pipes sarcastically.

"Yeah that too," Abaddon says, "but I'm not the one who possessed you, that was another demon."

"Which one?" Jack asks her.

"Azazel," Dean says, "and she is Abaddon." He adds, smiling, "And I'm Dean," He says walking toward to Jack, "Now listen up, you're safe here, as for your parents, well you're probably right about killing them, but listen, listen to me," he says, putting his hand on Jack's shoulder, "it wasn't your fault, and we're gonna kill the son of a bitch who did it, alright?"

"Why don't you kill her?" Jack asks Dean, gesturing to Abaddon.

Abaddon hides the sorrow in her face by examining things on the table: her brush, her bracelet, a bobby pin.

Dean sighs, "She's helping us, look, I know how pissed off and confused you are, believe, I was five when my brother and I got into the business of hunting supernatural beings," he says, "but some creatures," he sighs, remember Benny, thinking of Castiel probably sitting in his room, he said, he liked being there and Dean didn't mind one bit, he thought of Cassie too, that on she demon, and Meg, "some creatures just aren't evil, some creatures, like her," he says gesturing to Abaddon, "just want to help and live normal lives."

Jack looks from Dean to the back of Abaddon, "So where are we?" He asks Dean.

"Home sweet, home, a place where men and women such as myself and Abaddon here, use fight the evil things and keep it a secret." Dean says.

"Kind of like the batcave?" Jack asks Dean.

Dean smirks, "Yeah except we don't have Albert, we got a friggin angel with clipped wings." He says, stuffing his jeans into his pocket.

"And what about Azazel?" Jack asks.

"What about him?" Abaddon asks.

Jack glares his eyes at her, "Are we gonna kill him?" He asks her.

"Yes." Abaddon says, crossing her arms.

"I want to help." Jack says, "I mean it only seems right, he murdered my parents."

"Only seems fair." Dean replies.

"I agree." Castiel says, coming into the room, he, Crowley and Sam and been hiding in the hallway the whole time.

Sam looks embarrassed as he catches Dean's eyes.

"Let the kid play." Crowley says, agreeing with Cas.

"Alright." Abaddon and Dean say in unison.

"Now get out of my room," Abaddon tells the whole lot, "please."

**A/N: **Another chapter! I'm like to thank **anna3311234**, **Rageful Jewel**, and **bookstorepanda **for following and reviewing, you guys are the best, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading :)


	5. Why Do We Fall?

Abaddon had just got back from the showers when she was grabbed from behind her bedroom door. Being a demon really heightens your senses, plus the super strength comes in handy. So it was no surprise when she had Jack on his back with her knee pressed against his chest.

"What the hell Jack." Abaddon hisses through her teeth.

For the past month, Jack put Devil's Traps in the restroom, her chair, he even put a few droplets of holy water in all her food. But now, it had gotten out of hand and under her skin.

The lights flickered on in Abaddon's room revealing Jack with Ruby's knife and Abaddon dripping wet from the shower, wrapped in a towel.

"You're naked" Jack exclaims.

"And you're becoming quite the psychotic stalker." Abaddon says through her teeth.

"You're one to talk." He says, struggling under her weight.

"You don't know me."

"I KNOW YOUR KIND!"

Those words send a nice gut-wrenching feeling straight to Abaddon's stomach. She gets off Jack, only to pull him close to her, her hand holding Jack's jaw, their faces just an inch or so away from each other.

"Look, I did a lot of things that I'm not proud of," Abaddon says, "I wish I could take it al back but I can't."

Jack looks at those soft brown eyes, he hasn't looked Abaddon in the face since she kissed him, which was still weird, but for the first time, he sees the remorse, the pain, the suffering. He sees the Pit in her eyes.

"Look, I know you regret what happened to your parents, " Abaddon says, "I know, I know what it feels like to lose a loved one, but trying to kill me is not gonna bring anyone back."

Jack stays quiet.

"Just please stop trying to hurt me." Abaddon says.

She can feel the heat of Jack's breath on her face.

"I'm sorry." Jack says finally.

Abaddon sighes, and lets go of Jack.

Readjusting her towel, she looks back at Jack, whose still lying on the ground.

"Jack, I'm indecent, can ou please give a girl some privacy?"

Still stunned, Jack turns away, Abaddon figures this is all she'll get from a stunned human. Edging closer to her dresser, she grabs her essentials and walks quietly away from Jack.

"Back in a flash." Abaddon says.

Jack looks back at Abaddon and notices a tattoo on Abaddon's right rib cage.

"What does your tattoo say?" He asks her.

"Why do we fall?" Abaddon replies.

"You mean from the Batman movies?" Jack asks her.

"Yeah, I'll explain after I get dressed." Abaddon says as she heads out of her room.

Jack manages to move from the floor to the bed and waits.

* * *

"Whoa, ya know we have rooms," Dean says as he bumps into Jailbait Demon wearing nothing but a towel, holding what seems to be a pile of clothes to her chest, "in fact I'm pretty sure I gave you a room."

For once Abaddon is tongue tied, she didn't want to explain to Dean why she couldn't change in her own room. Dean had finally loosened up a bit and accepted Abaddon, for the most part. If he found out what Jack had been doing, it would for sure start something ugly.

"Forgot something in the bathroom." Abaddon mumbles and walks past down without another word.

As Dean watches the Jailbait Demon head down the hallway, he wonders what's going on in Abaddon's head, and then he realizes that not only is she from Hell but also a teenage girl and their thoughts are like the Bermuda Triangle: a scary, dangerous, uncharted territory.

"Hello Dean," Castiel says, once again invading Dean's personal space.

"Uh, hey Cas, glad the clothes fit." Dean says, inspecting his friend's attire.

Castiel smiles, "I must admit your jeans are a little big on me," He says pointing to the leather brown belt holding the baggy jeans to his slim waist line, "But I don't really mind."

Dean can't help but smile, seeing Castiel in anything but his trench coat was a bit weird at first but now, seeing Castiel in his clothes was becoming normal. The only thing Castiel didn't wear were Dean's boxers. Thank fully Sam had bought Castiel on his trip to town, although Cas didn't see what the big deal was, he agreed to wear his own boxers and not Dean's.

"Is everything alright with Abaddon," Castiel asks Dean, "she seems distressed."

"I don't know Cas, maybe you should talk to her." Dean says, sounding slightly annoyed.

Castiel catches the hint of annoyance in Dean's tone, "Perhaps," He says, studying Dean's composer, the way he pouts, how his eyes soften every time, he sees him.

"Thank you for housing us Dean." Castiel says, changing the subject.

"Anytime Cas, I mean, I'd never thought I'd be playing house with two demons, an angel and a strange orphan but, yeah you're welcome." Dean says, trying not to sound too happy.

Castiel looks up at Dean, gracing him with a lazy smile.

"Hey guys," Sam says, walking in on Dean and Castiel, once again probably having one of their moments. If Dean wasn't gonna be with Lisa and Ben, then he was definitely rooting for Cas and Dean. Now if only those two fessed up to each other then everything would be just gravy. "Am I interrupting something?" Sam asks, even though that whatever was going on the between the two was obviously over and done with.

Dean clears his throat, "No Sammy," He says looking at his brother, "Cas and I were just having a chat about Little Dorrit walking the down the hallway in a towel."

"Her name is Amy Dorrit." Sam says, correcting Dean's mistake, although he was little surprised Dean know who Little Dorrit was or anything that wasn't Busty Asian Beauties. "Yeah, what was that by the way?" Sam asks the two.

"We don't know," Castiel says, "but whatever is going on with Abby is something she's not willing to share with us at the moment, not talking about one's troubles seems to run in this family.

'_This family'_, it makes Dean all warm and fuzzy inside a few words that would not be found in Dean's vocabulary but here he was thinking of the words 'warm' and 'fuzzy', despite a few kirks in each person, they really were becoming a family, even Crowley was becoming a little more enjoyable. It was like having Bobby, Ellen, and Jo, hell even Rufus with them all over again. Thinking of the family he had lost of the course of his lifetime made him realize that no matter what, the new additions to his family would remain alive even if it killed Dean in the process.

"Dean, you're standing here but you look as if you're far away." Castiel says.

Dean turns his attention back to Castiel and smiles, "I'm okay, c'mon buddy, I'm hungry," he says, wrapping his arm around Cas's shoulder, "let's get some grub."

* * *

Abaddon knocks on Jack's bedroom door.

"It's open."

Abaddon opens the door, Jack is sitting on his bed, reading a book from the library the Bunker has. Jack watches Abaddon as she sits down in a chair close to the bed.

"So the tattoo then." Jack says, gesturing with his book.

Abaddon lets out a breath of air, "It's kind of a joke and it's kind of not a joke." She says, looking up from her hands which are resting in her lap to Jack's sterling green eyes.

"A joke?" He asks her.

"Well you know about the angels who fell right?" Abaddon asks him.

"Yeah."

"I'm an angel… who fell, get it." Abaddon says.

"No not really." Jack says.

"Jeez and you call yourself a comic book enthusiast."

"No I get where it's from, but why did you get it?" He asks her, getting annoyed.

"For my brother."

Jack feels a surge of anger and hatred go through his blood stream. "Your brother."

"Yes, I fell because of my brother." Abaddon says.

"Why?" Jack asks her, "I read about Paradise, it sounded perfect, why would you leave?"

"I couldn't just let him go off on his own, I mean, this is Hell, we're talking about." Abaddon says, "He loved- loves Lucifer and would easily die for him and I just couldn't let that happen, not alone at least."

"And now?" Jack asks her, "What's so different about now?"

"He's still my brother but… enough is enough," Abaddon says, "I can't let him do, what he's about to do."

"And what's that?"

"I don't know yet," Abaddon replies, "but nothing good comes from my little brother's plans."

"Nothing?" Jack asks her.

Abaddon looks up from her lap, her brown eyes straight into Jack's emerald green eyes, "Azazel is the reason those two guys out there have no parents, have been hunting all their lives, died who knows how many times, and don't even get me started on the Fallen Angel and the exiled King of Hell." She says, "I owe those boys so much and I am not going to let Azazel's plan unfold."

The two teenagers sit in silence for a bit, until Jack can't take the awkward silence between them and then looks back at the young girl, "So he's your brother and you're going to…"

"I'm going to kill him Jack." Abaddon says, a tear rolling down her left cheek.

Jack looks away from Abaddon and down to his hands which are seated comfortably in his lap "Sheee-it."

**A/N: Thank you for your wait, I'm really sorry about the long hiatus. But I'm glad you're enjoying this. Thanks so much -T**


End file.
